


The CEO, the Professor, and Me

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Trapped in an elevator, eventual romantic ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: Victor, Lucien, and the MC get stuck in an elevator. Things get heated.Written for the thirsty hoes over at the  MLQC NSFW discord https://discord.gg/rMd6A6v [MUST be 18+ to join]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Celest and space for brainstorming this with me. It's fitting that it took three people to write a threesome fic.
> 
> Thanks also to Defi for the idea to use an elevator as a setting for this little excursion.

There are some days when I wake up in the morning and expect the day to go exactly as planned. Nothing can go wrong, everything is taken care of and it'll be all sunshine and rainbows.

Only it won't be sunshine and rainbows. In fact, by the end of the day, I'm in a situation that may or may not cost me my life and/or sanity.

...I was definitely not expecting to end my day stuck in an elevator at 8pm with the CEO of LFG and Professor Lucien. Most of the girls in the office would totally envy me right now for being in such close quarters with such handsome and successful men.

They wouldn't be so envious if they were in my shoes, Sure, both of these men are easy on the eyes, and I like them individually as people. However these two obviously bring the worst out in each other.

“Hmm...Victor. How about I give you a boost and you can open the hatch. If we're going to be stuck in here all night, we're going to need oxygen.” suggests Lucien calmly. He's the only one remaining calm in this situation. I've resigned myself to a corner of the elevator while Victor is furiously searching for a cellphone signal.

“...Fine. But shouldn't it be you to be the one who opens the hatch? You're more...compact than I am.” Victor stops glaring at his phone and glares at Lucien.

“True...I just assumed you would want to be the one who did the honors of gifting us with the ability to breathe.”

Victor visibly twitches angrily. “Just...shut up and get on my shoulders. You're wasting precious oxygen.”

Lucien says nothing and gives Victor a cryptic smile. His eyes flash over to me and his head tilts slightly.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” My voice is flat. I'm anything but fine and everyone knows it.

Lucien's expression softens a little. “If you say so.”

xx

Victor and Lucien manage to get the hatch open through their combined efforts and the air in the elevator certainly felt a little less stifling. However the tension between Victor and Lucien only intensified as we sat in silence. Lucien seems deep in thought while Victor is pacing nervously, occasionally glaring at Lucien and glancing at me with concern.

I bury my face in my knees and close my eyes. This is a nightmare. I don't know how much longer I could keep myself composed like this. There's a gentle hand on my back.

“Why don't we distract ourselves from this situation. It'll make you feel better.” says Lucien. He rubs my back gently in small circles. Victor stops pacing and leans against the wall, glaring daggers at Lucien.

“Like what?” I ask tiredly.

“How about a game? Something simple...”

I perk up. “Never have I ever?”

“Alright. Sounds good. Victor, would you like to play with us?”

Victor scoffs. “You two are a couple of children.”

“Is that a yes...?” I ask.

“It's a no.”

“But it's not as fun with only two people.” I whine. I give Victor my best puppy dog stare. He rolls his eyes at me and mutters “Idiot” under his breath, crossing his arms defiantly and I could almost swear I saw a soft pink tinge grace his cheeks.

“Fine.”

“Yay! Come join us on the floor.” Victor sits down next to me as we form a triangle.

“Do you want to go first, ____?” asks Lucien.

I nod. “Everyone knows how to play, right?”

Victor rolls his eyes. “Of course we do.” All three of us hold out our hands. Ten fingers remaining.

I take a deep breath. “Alright. Never have I ever ridden a horse.”

Victor lets down a finger. Lucien does as well. He shrugs off his labcoat and stares at Victor with a look of confusion.

“What?” asks Victor.

“Why aren't you taking off your jacket? You lost a finger, you're supposed to lose an article of clothing.”

Victor balks. “That's not how the game works.”

“That's how we played it in college.”

“Just because you played it that way in college doesn't mean that's how we have to play!”

“What, are you afraid you're going to end up naked?” I quip. I wouldn't mind seeing that. I personally have never played the strip version of Never have I ever, but it sounded very appealing. It might even be fun if Victor loosened up a little bit. I've never actually seen him in anything other than a suit and tie.

Victor's eyes darken and his jaw clenches. “No. I'm more afraid of someone taking advantage of the situation.” His eyes flit towards Lucien, briefly.

I roll my eyes. “You don't have to defend my virtue, Victor. That was lost years ago. Besides. It is a little hot in here...”

Victor stares at me in disbelief and I giggle as his ears turn pink.

“Go on, take off your jacket. Besides, I'm sure you have more than ten articles of clothing.”

Lucien chuckles. “Are you implying that you believe Victor will lose?”

I shrug. “He is the oldest out of the three of us.”

“Fair enough.”

Victor rolls his eyes and shrugs off his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

A few rounds later, I was the only one with any sense of modesty left. Victor was down to his dress pants and one sock. Lucien was down to his underwear and all I had lost were my sandals, though if I lost again, my shirt would be gone. Thankfully I wore my nice underwear today.  
  
Ever since Victor lost his shirt, his face has been completely red. He refuses to look at anything but the ground as we continue to play.  
  
It's Lucien's turn. If he gets Victor, he's out of the game. If he gets me...I have to take off my shirt.  
  
I glance over at Victor. Our eyes meet for a split second and he immediately looks away.  
  
Lucien's cool as a cucumber, as usual. He smiles. “Ready for the next round?”  
  
I nod. Victor grunts.  
  
“Never have I ever...lost my drivers license.”  
  
Shit.  
  
I rid myself of my top and Victor stares at me, dumbfounded, his previous demeanor completely gone.  
  
“You lost your drivers license!?!?”  
  
“Um...Yeah..Twice, actually.”  
  
Victor's mouth falls open in disbelief.  
  
“Well-”  
  
He holds up a hand and shuts his eyes, turning himself away from me. “No. Don't speak. I don't want to hear it.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Nope. Not a word out of you for the next couple of minutes. I...I need time to process this.”  
  
“So tell me, when did this happen? I'm curious.” asks Lucien casually.

“Last December.”

Victor makes a noise of frustration and grabs me by the shoulders.

“Didn’t I just tell you to not speak!?”

He’s so close to me. I can feel his body heat radiating off his skin, which is smooth to the touch. A split second later, Victor lets go of my shoulders, his face burning. He backs away slowly to the other side of the elevator. I feel my cheeks heat up as I lay back against my side of the elevator.

A gentle hand touches my waist. Lucien. He leans in close to my ear. “You know...there’s a much better way to pass the time, if you’re up for it.” His lips graze my ear and it sends tingles down my spine, straight to my core.

“Oh? W-what did you have in mind?”

Lucien pushes my hair away from my neck and kisses the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

“Something a little more...intimate, perhaps? It’s just a suggestion, but I believe all three of us could use some...relief?”

“All...three of...” Images of me, Lucien and Victor in various sexual positions flashed in my brain. I felt the heat of Lucien’s breath against my neck. It was an appealing suggestion. It was a very good way to keep our mind off the situation at hand. I was on birth control, so there was minimal pregnancy risk. Lucien and Victor had been the stars of several of my sexual fantasies over the last few months, so the attraction to both men was both there and raging. The only problem was...

“You think..?” I trail off pointing at Victor, who had resumed his angry pacing on the other side of the elevator. He had put on his shirt again, but left a few buttons undone.

“He wants you. Probably even more than I do. He just needs...persuading. We can start without him for now.”

Victor stops in his tracks and turns around, glaring at Lucien.

“Start what?”

Lucien chuckles. “We were just wondering if you’d like to join us for another activity.”

Victor’s eyes narrow. “I don’t want to play another one of your games, Professor.”

Lucien laughs again and stands up, walking towards Victor with his hands behind his back. I stand up and lean against the mirrored elevator, watching in anticipation.

“Oh, it isn’t a game. More along the lines of...recreational release.”

Victor’s face remained passive. “Not interested.”

Lucien shrugs. “Alright then. Feel free to join us if you change your mind.”

With that, Lucien turns around and strides towards me, pulling my face to his as our lips meet in a fierce kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut tomorrow! I just worked very hard on this part and wanted to have it out for y’all ASAP because people apparently like this fic a lot? Huh.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss I shared with Lucien merely lasted a few seconds before Victor pulls us apart, pinning Lucien against the wall with his arm. He punches Lucien in the face with his free arm.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” hisses Victor.

“Vic-”

“No. I don’t want to hear it. And put your god damn shirt on.”

I cross my arms defiantly. “Why should I?”

Lucien lets out a weak chuckle. “Your state of undress arouses him.”

“Shut up.”

“Victor...” I whisper softly. Maybe if I touched him he’d see the light.

“Shut. Up.”

“Go on and kiss her too, I insist. She’ll let you.“ says Lucien

Victor moves to punch Lucien again but I loop my arms around Victor’s waist.

Victor’s body stiffens.

“He’s right.” I say softly. “I-I wouldn’t mind. Let Lucien go.”

“He sexually assaulted you. I’m not just going to let that slide.” Victor glares at Lucien.

“He did _not_ sexually assault me. I wanted him to kiss me.”

“No. You didn’t. This guy’s manipulating us, can’t you see it? Oh, what am I saying of course you don’t.”

“You have such a low opinion of me, Mr. CEO. It’s safe to say that we won’t be rescued until morning. All three of us are young and attractive. Coitus would be a very healthy way to pass the time.”

Victor moves to punch Lucien in the face, but I tighten my grip on Victor's waist and his hand stops.

“Let go of me.”

“Let Lucien go first.”

Victor’s other arm drops and I free my arms from his waist. He turns around and his eyes travel down to my chest and his face turns red.

“You know, she’d let you touch them if you wanted to. Lucien walks behind me, and puts his hand on the clasp of my bra.

“I’m taking this off.” Lucien whispers into my ear. I nod. He released the clasp and I shrug my bra off. Victor starts to turn around, but I catch his hand. Lucien pulls me to his chest and places his hands on my stomach.

“Victor...please join us.” I plead softly. Lucien busies himself with placing kisses on my neck. Victor makes a frustrated noise.

Suddenly I’m pulled away from Lucien’s arms and Victor is kissing me like a man starved. His hand cups my breast and I moan into his mouth.

As Victor kisses me, Lucien unzips my skirt. My hands unbutton Victor’s shirt and I allow Lucien to remove my panties. Victor backs into the wall as he continues to kiss me and I tug at his pants and pull them down. Victor kicks them off. Lucien kisses my back and cups the other breast briefly before his hand trails down my body.

The kiss breaks and all three of us slide down to the floor, breathing heavily. I crawl towards Victor on my hands and knees I kiss the center of his chest and he strokes my hair. I allow my lips to travel down his chest. Meanwhile,Lucien has spread apart my legs. He kisses the inside of my thighs and I let out a soft moan of pleasure. I assist Victor in pulling down his underwear and together we set his raging erection free.

Lucien’s kisses travel closer to my core as my kisses travel towards Victor’s erection. I stroke him and his breath hitches. When Lucien finally reaches my core, his hands cup my rear as he administers the first lick. I shudder in pleasure.

I kiss Victor’s hipbone and give his length a few slow pumps before placing his entire erection into my mouth. Lucien swirls his tongue across my clit and my hips instinctively thrust into his face as Victor does the same.

I remove my mouth from Victor's cock to catch my breath, but I continue to move his length up and down with my hand. Lucien continues to pleasure me with his mouth while his hands travel from my rear to stroke the sensitive parts of my thighs. I brace myself with my elbow against Victor's thigh as I suppress a moan. Victor strokes my hair as I continue to pump his length. His breathing is erratic . I dare my eyes to glance at his face. His eyes are closed and his head is thrown back against the wall of the elevator.

The sight of Victor in such bliss made me want to pleasure him even more. I put him back into my mouth and his hands tightened around my hair. I feel Lucien insert a finger inside me and I almost choke. Victor pulls me off his cock slowly and places his hand over mine.

“Idiot...” he whispers before tangling his hand back into my hair. I feel Lucien vibrating in laughter against my sex before he continues with his assault on my senses. Lucien slips another finger inside of me and begins to suck on my clit mercilessly. I grind against him as my hand on Victor's cock speeds up its pace. It doesn't take long for Victor to cum into my hand. It sprays in ribbons against my hand. Victor's legs relax and he leans over to kiss my forehead.

Victor steadies me as Lucien intensifies the pace of his fingers. I feel the blinding pleasure building and I hold onto Victor's legs for dear life as the bubble begins to burst. Lucien strokes my hips gently as I come down from my orgasm before removing himself from underneath me.

I turn around and Victor pulls me into his arms. I lean against his chest comfortably. He kisses my shoulder. Lucien leans close. I assume he wants to kiss me so I lean forward to meet him halfway.

I wasn't his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm spacing these out, I just come to a good stopping point and...I really want to share it with you guys! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien kisses Victor aggressively. Victor's eyes widen in shock for a split second, but then returns the kiss with equal aggression. Lucien presses Victor against the wall with a similar force displayed by Victor awhile before. Victor pulls Lucien to him and his hands pull at Lucien's underwear.

With my free hands, I assist Victor in discarding the garment. My hands explore Lucien's back as Victor grabs onto Lucien's rear, pulling him closer to us. Lucien deepens the kiss and a hand wanders up my chest to cup one of my breasts, a thumb circling my nipple. I lean forward to place a series of gentle kisses on Lucien's collarbone while one of my hands drifts to cup his prominent erection.

Lucien breaks the kiss with Victor place searing kisses on Victor's neck. I watch the two men above me in awe. Lucien looks over at me and gives me a very sensual smile.

He leans near Victor's ear and whispers. “Look at how much she's enjoying this. Aren't you glad you gave in?”

Victor grunts and pulls Lucien in for another aggressive kiss. As they kiss, Lucien's hand wanders to his own erection. His body moves to align with mine, I allow him to guide his erection inside me. Lucien thrusts shallowly until his length is completely inside me. He breaks the kiss with Victor for oxygen. His breathing is short and shallow as he begins to move. Victor nudges me. I look up at him and his lips cover mine gently, a vast contrast to his kisses with Lucien.

As Victor kisses me, Lucien maintains a slow and steady rhythm in his thrusts. He attaches his lips to my neck and teases me with gentle kisses as he moves himself inside of me.

Lucien's hands drift lower to where we are joined and caresses my clit with his thumb. I break the kiss with Victor and attempt to cover my embarrassingly loud reaction. Lucien laughs at my futile attempt.

“There's no one here but us, ______. No need to hold anything back. I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say that we want to hear you scream. Isn't that right, Victor?”

“He's right.” whispers Victor lowly in my ear. He nips at my earlobe. “But I'm sure you'll be screaming more for me later.”

Lucien shakes his head. “The night is still young. I'll make a comeback for sure.”

Lucien's thrusts begin to speed up and he leans forward to capture my lips with his. He kisses me passionately, allowing his tongue to dance with mine. I press myself against Victor, who is still paying attention to my neck. Lucien breaks the kiss, and closes his eyes, and spills himself inside of me.

All three of us lay together, Victor behind me, and Lucien in front. All three of us are breathing heavily. The entire elevator smells like sex and sweat. It's quiet for several minutes.

“See Victor, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

“Shut up, Professor."


	5. Chapter 5

Victor, Lucien and I lay together in a mess of limbs for at least an hour. No one said anything. Lucien and Victor would take turns kissing me in such a way that made my legs turn to jelly. 

Lucien’s kisses were sweet and affectionate. He’d tangle his hands in my hair as he kissed me while Victor’s hands gently roamed my body, caressing my back, my breasts, my stomach. Occasionally he would kiss the back of my neck while Lucien’s tongue tangled with mine leisurely. 

Victor’s kisses were firm and passionate and got my blood boiling again, but neither man would touch me there. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that I needed some time to recuperate between penetrative sex sessions. 

Sometimes, they would reach over me and kiss each other briefly, though the kisses wouldn’t get as passionate as they were during mine and Lucien’s first time together. 

When we weren’t kissing, we were touching.I was wedged between both men, my back against whomever wasn’t kissing me at the time. 

No one said a word during this time, the only vocalizations were the sound of kissing and soft moans of pleasure from the three of us. 

Eventually my kisses with Victor became so heated, that I instinctively started rubbing myself against his leg for any kind of friction. Lucien laughs gently and reaches from behind me to cup my sex in his palm. A long finger brushes inside and runs it along my folds before retreating. His finger brushes against Victor’s lips and Victor accepts it with gusto, twirling his tongue around Lucien’s finger. The sight was so erotic I could barely breathe. 

“You should get a better taste, Victor. It’s even better from the source.” purrs Lucien. His hands travel to my waist as he pulls us into a sitting position against the elevator door. Victor coaxes my legs open with his nose as he kisses my thighs teasingly. I squirm against Lucien, who has busied himself with fondling my breasts. I reach for Lucien’s cock, and he moves my hand away.

“Not yet, ______. Patience.” I teasingly rub my rear against his crotch and he inhales sharply before chuckling. 

Victor moves his mouth across my thighs, making me shiver. My breath becomes labored and soft sounds begin spilling from my mouth as Victor nuzzles his nose against my clit. Lucien secures my thighs by tangling our legs together as Victor begins to pleasure me with his mouth. 

Meanwhile Lucien was whispering seductively into my ear, questions that I was too flustered to answer or lustful observations that made my ears burn. 

I arch against Lucien as Victor begins to pump his fingers inside. My hips buck against Victor’s face and his fingers and tongue spur me towards an explosion. 

As I come down from my high, Lucien turns me around onto my stomach, in a similar position I was in while I attempted to give Victor a blowjob. Victor gets on his knees and covers his body with mine, slowly kissing his way up my back. 

“You are so beautiful,” I hear Victor whisper softly as he nudges my legs apart. I feel the tip of him press against my opening and I rock my hips against it.Victor makes a groan as he enters me and when he’s fully sheathed, I adjust to his length before I move my attention towards Lucien’s cock.

“Don’t try and overexert yourself, ______. I don’t need to be serviced if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“I want to.” I whisper, and I stroke his length gently. Victor thrusts himself slowly inside as I move my hand up and down Lucien’s cock. I wait until Victor and I establish a steady rhythm before I lower my mouth onto Lucien. He moans and closes his eyes. Victor rocks into me pushing me onto Lucien’s cock. Lucien’s hands tangle into my hair, guiding me up and down. 

Eventually I have trouble breathing, and I have to remove myself from Lucien’s cock.

“If you couldn’t do it earlier, why do you think that you could do it now, idiot.” Victor mutters under his breath as he continues to thrust himself inside me. Lucien laughs softly as he guides my hand up and down his length. He opens his eyes and gives me a wink. “You’re doing your best, ignore him.” He closes his eyes and leans his head against the elevator door. His other hand strokes my head. As I continue to pleasure him, Lucien’s face beads with sweat as he thrusts himself into my hand. 

Victor’s hands caress my rear as he begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts. The impact of his thrusts pushes me into Lucien and I anchor myself against him. The air in the elevator becomes humid again as the mirrored walls fog up thanks to the sweat emanating from our bodies as we propel ourselves towards orgasm. 

Lucien comes first with a strangled moan, his seed spilling itself on my hand and my cheek just as Victor propels me into one large release, followed by several small releases. My grip on Lucien was probably painful as each release tightened my hold. 

When Victor spills into me I’m propelled into one last orgasm before I lose all control of my limbs. I collapse on the floor next to Lucien. Victor pulls me on top of him and begins to kiss me with careful passion that leaves me breathless. 

When the kiss breaks, Victor strokes my cheek with his thumb. 

“You felt amazing.” he whispers. “Absolutely amazing.” Victor’s voice is soft and filled with affection. I had never heard him use this tone of voice before. Our eyes meet and in that moment, his eyes made me feel as if we were the only two in the elevator. 

I feel Lucien kiss my shoulder and the magic was broken. “Phenomenal is a better word for it.” Lucien murmurs softly. Victor rolls his eyes and shoves Lucien’s arm gently, making me giggle. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien asks MC out on a date

“I’m going to sleep. I suggest you two do the same.” Victor pulls on his underwear and grabs his briefcase and suit jacket. He moves to the other side of the elevator and places his briefcase next to the wall. He lays his head on the briefcase and faces the mirrored wall.

“I agree. Sleep is a good plan. I suggest we take the other side of the elevator. I get the feeling that Victor wants to be left alone. “ Lucien stands up and grabs his underwear, pulling it on. He grabs his shirt and pants and wraps the two articles of clothing together with his tie. I’m pulling on my own panties and wrapping my clothes together to make a pillow.

Lucien beckons me next to him, his lab-coat bunched in one hand. “We can use my coat as a makeshift blanket. There’s plenty of room for the two of us.” Lucien lays down and props his head on the makeshift clothes pillow. I put my clothes pillow next to his and lay beside him. He drapes the long white lab-coat over our bodies and pulls me into his arms. 

“The floor is kinda cold.” I murmur. Lucien snorts and kisses the top of my head. 

“I’ll do my best to keep you warm, alright?” whispers Lucien into my ear. 

“Hey. Kids. Shut up. Sleep.” grumbles Victor from across the elevator.

“You know you could join us over here.” suggests Lucien. 

“I’ll pass.” 

Lucien and I both suppress our giggles and I turn around to bury my face into Lucien’s surprisingly broad chest. His arms were warm and gentle, and I feel him press a soft kiss to my forehead. I tilt my chin up and allow my lips to softly brush against Lucien’s. Our breath mingles together and Lucien returns my kiss with equal gentleness. 

The kiss breaks and Lucien presses a finger to my lips. “Aren’t you even the least bit sleepy?” he whispers, and even in that whisper I can hear the amusement in his voice. 

I shake my head. I feel Lucien softly trace my lips with his finger before he closes the distance between us again briefly before placing another kiss on my temple. 

“Try and stay quiet, alright?” he whispers softly in my ear. “Just until he falls asleep. Maybe try and get some sleep yourself, if you can.” 

I nod and lay my head against Lucien’s chest. I didn’t want to tell him that I was too wired from our activities to even consider sleeping. The fresh memories of it all felt a bit overwhelming. It all felt like a dream. 

I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth of Lucien’s skin. Lucien’s hands draw soothing circles on my back. I feel myself getting drowsy……

XXXXXXXXXXX

I don’t know how long I dozed off, but I felt myself lose consciousness for a seemingly brief amount of time. I was still comfortably pressed against Lucien’s chest, and I hear Victor’s soft snoring from the other side of the elevator. My eyes open slowly and I glance up over at Lucien’s face. He seems to be peacefully asleep 

Carefully, I untangle myself from Lucien’s embrace. His face remains passive. I dress myself silently before I reach into my purse and pull out my phone to check the time. 

2 AM. We’re going to be stuck here until at least 7, when the incoming employees arrive to work. I wasn’t entirely sure that I could go back to sleep. 

I hear Lucien stir softly next to me. He opens his eyes and glances over at me and smiles. I smile back and wave. 

He yawns and stretches, before pulling himself up into a sitting position next to me. 

“Did you sleep?” whispers Lucien. He loops an arm around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder. 

“A little. How about you?” 

I feel Lucien shrug and I smile a little. “Yeah. A lot has happened in the past few hours.” 

“You’ve got a lot on your mind?” Lucien kisses the top of my head and his thumb dips under my blouse to stroke the skin of my waist. 

I laugh softly and nod. “I didn’t expect any of this when I walked into work today.”

“Haha. I can imagine. So, do you regret it?” 

I shrug. “I’m not going to be able to look at you or Victor in the same light ever again. It’s going to be extremely awkward, I think.” 

“It...doesn’t have to be. At the very least...once we get out of here, I wouldn’t mind occasional repeat performances. Maybe we could even go out sometime? Dinner and a movie, perhaps?” 

I mock gasp. “Professor Lucien, are you asking me out on a date?” 

“I am. Do you accept?” 

“Hmmm….Give me time to think about it.” 

“Do I need to convince you?” Lucien’s voice lowers seductively.

My face heats up a little. “C-convince me? You don’t need to convince me.”

“What if I wanted to try anyway?” Lucien pulls me into his lap and captures my lips with his. He quickly unbuttons my blouse and tosses it aside. My bra follows close behind along with my skirt and underwear. I guess getting dressed was a bad idea if they were going to just be ripped off again five minutes later. 

Lucien picks me up effortlessly and places my ass on the elevator handrails. He moves his lips to my neck and grinds his clothed erection against my core. I bite my lip and attempt to stifle the moan that was spilling from my mouth. Lucien smirks at my attempts to be silent.

“No need, I’m sure Victor would like to hear you as much as I do right now.” 

“But he’s asleep, wouldn’t that be rude?” 

“Personally, I think it’d be a great way to wake up. Don’t hold back.” 

Lucien kisses me and puts one of my legs on the rail before he brushes his finger against my core. 

“You get wet so easily. Do you enjoy this that much?” whispers Lucien. My ears begin to burn in response. 

“I-I...um…”

“You don’t have to answer, your body has already said that you do.” To emphasize his point, Lucien easily pushes a long finger inside of me. Then a second one followed by a third. I grip Lucien’s arms tightly, so I don’t fall off the rail as his fingers pump steadily inside me. 

My breathing becomes heavy and small noises of pleasure escape from my lips. My eyes flit over Lucien’s shoulder to Victor, who has not moved an inch since I woke up. His mouth is closed and he looks...almost peaceful if not for the furrowed brow .

Lucien’s fingers continue to move inside of me as his thumb finds my clit, causing me to shudder against his movements. 

“You’re so close.” he murmurs. The pace of his fingers increases as I ride his fingers until my muscles contract into completion. 

“Beautiful.” he murmurs, bringing his face near mine. We kiss passionately, as his tongue tangles with mine. 

Lucien pulls off his underwear as we kiss, kicking it aside. I’m impaled on his cock, and he sheathes himself inside of me with one forceful thrust. I break the kiss to let out a loud noise of surprise. 

“Y-you should probably give me warning next time before you do that.” I say between pants. Lucien smirks.

“So does that mean that you’ll go on a date with me this Friday?” He starts to move inside, slower and less abruptly than the first penetration. 

“I...ah….I guess. Sure. That sounds….ah...nice.” 

Lucien smiles and kisses me on the forehead, while the movement of his hips maintains a steady pace. 

“Dinner...movie...hmm.. Maybe more of _ this _ after the movie sound good to you?” He punctuates this by brushing his thumb against my clit, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from me while making the beginnings of a mark on my neck by sucking on the skin, making me arch against him. 

I’m speechless for a little while after that, only able to express myself in moans and gasps. Lucien picks up speed in his movements and our skin slaps together each time he slams himself into me. My brain was short circuited thanks to the sensations I was experiencing. Lucien’s breathing became heavy as well, and his noises mingle with mine filling the elevator with high and low noises of pleasure. 

“You feel….amazing.” Lucien whispers into my ear between ragged breaths. Our bodies are covered in sweat, and I feel myself sliding off the rails. Lucien picks me up off of the railing as he continues to thrust into me. He puts his back against a mirrored wall and slides into a sitting position, putting me in control of the rhythm. In this position, his cock hits my sweet spot even harder and it doesn’t take long for me to ride him into an orgasm. My muscles contract around Lucien’s length and he groans in pleasure. 

“Do it again.” he whispers. He puts his hands on my hips as he impales me on his cock again and again driving me into another release. I shut my eyes and allow the seemingly endless waves of pleasure wash over me. I feel him convulse inside of me and I prepare myself for the explosion. 

When it does explode, we slowly ride out the waves together, clutching desperately to one another. I’ve never experienced anything so intense before. 

Lucien slumps against the wall and pulls himself out of me. I collapse against his chest and we bask in the afterglow in silence for awhile. 

“That was….that was…..”

“Indescribable.” Lucien finishes for me. “Can’t wait to experience it in a real bed sometime, hm?” We make eye contact and Lucien gives me a wink and a smirk. 

I return his smile. “Maybe...that sounds nice.” 

It was then that Victor clears his throat. 

“So much for sleep.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a lot of feelings

Victor sounds pissed. 

“Sleep well,  _ Victor _ ?” asks Lucien. His face is passive and he seems unphased by Victor’s apparent displeasure. 

“ _ Fine _ . I slept fine. Until I was  _ rudely _ awakened by you two going at it like a couple of _ rabbits _ !” 

I blush furiously and bury myself into Lucien’s chest in embarrassment. Lucien laughs and pats my head. 

“Sorry…”I mumble. 

Victor sighs in frustration. “I’m sure it was his idea, so I don’t blame you at all, ______.” 

“There’s no need to be jealous, Victor. I’m perfectly willing to share.”

I glare at Lucien as I roll myself off of him. “I’m not some toy that can be passed around, you know. I can make my own decisions about whom I have sex with.” 

“I never said you couldn’t. I assumed since you were willing to have one-on-one intercourse with me, that you would also be willing to engage in the same activities with Victor, if he wished to.” 

I open my mouth to protest but realized that he wasn’t wrong about that. Instead I pull on my clothes and retreat to Victor’s side of the elevator. 

“I’m going to sleep again.” I use my purse as a pillow this time around, and curl myself into a ball. My body was starting to ache after all the sex, and I could tell tomorrow I was going to be a walking bruise. At least the boys will also be walking bruises along with me. It’s a small comfort. 

I feel Victor lay down about a foot away from me. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards his bare chest. He’s so warm. 

“Thought you’d catch a cold if you didn’t have some source of warmth.” murmurs Victor. His voice resonates pleasantly through my ears. Victor drapes his suit jacket over us.

“Get some sleep.” I feel the soft press of lips on the top of my head. 

I snuggle myself into Victor’s chest. He’s much bulkier than Lucien so he completely covers my frame with his body. I feel so warm. Victor’s lips brush my temple. 

“At least I get to have you in my arms for a little while.” he whispers, barely audible. There’s sadness in Victor’s voice and my heart lurches.

\--------------------------------------

It doesn’t take long for me to drift off to sleep again. Lucien had definitely tired me out enough to sleep for awhile. 

My sleep was short lived, however, thanks to the damn elevator fluorescent lights shining in my eyes. 

And Victor’s massive erection poking at my rear. My face heats up a little. Having one-on-one time with Lucien was one thing, but Victor was different. Victor was...intimidating in a way Lucien wasn’t; most likely the fact that Victor is technically my boss. 

My...incredibly attractive boss. Who has already had sex with me once, among other...things. 

I squirm a little in Victor’s arms and he stirs a bit. Whoops. 

Victor nuzzles my neck softly. Warm tingles spread throughout my body and I sigh contentedly as he lazily presses kisses against my neck. Heat pools between my thighs again. I bite my lip and try and suppress the whine trying to get out. 

“Don’t worry...we’re essentially alone right now.” Victor whispers in a low growl. Oh. So he stopped time for this. 

My hips press into his erection and he groans softly. “Careful,” he whispers into my ear. “I was planning on taking it slow, but if you keep doing that…” Victor’s voice drops an octave “I may not be able to hold myself back.” 

His lips return to my neck and his hands start to unbutton my blouse. I slide myself out my skirt as he discards the garment. Victor rolls me onto my back, allowing my head to hit the leather briefcase. He kisses his way to my shoulder, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra, discarding it to the side.

“Your skin is so soft,” he murmurs against my collarbone. He begins to kiss towards the tops of my breasts, cupping one in his hand and twirling a nipple between his fingers. 

My face flushes. I’m speechless. Until several hours ago, I thought Victor disliked me. But...given the tenderness and passion he’s been displaying towards me during this entire incident, it seems that Victor has harbored some very strong feelings towards me. 

I watch in awe as Victor kisses between my chest and latches on to the other nipple, swirling around the areola with his tongue before softly nipping at it, causing me to arch towards him by reflex. He switches breasts for a little bit before continuing his journey downward. 

Victor softly kisses my stomach, making me squirm a little. 

Victor smiles into my skin. “Ticklish?”

“A little.” 

“All over?”

“Just my stomach and the bottoms of my feet, like a normal person.” 

“Uh huh. So if I go down there, you’re not going to ram me in the face?”

“U-um. No?”

“That’s promising…” Victor mutters in a barely audible whisper. He pulls my underwear off and kisses my hip bone, allowing my legs to rest on his shoulders. 

Starting at my knee, Victor slowly traces a path to my center with his lips. My hands instinctively tangle into Victor’s thick hair as he traces his tongue along the beginnings of my thighs. When he reaches my upper thigh, the tingles of anticipation begin to send bolts of electricity towards my center. 

My hips buck against Victor’s mouth once his mouth touches my most sensitive spot. 

Victor pulls back a little with a small scowl. “Try not to hit me in the face, will you?” I feel my face turn scarlet and I cover it in complete embarrassment

“I’m so sorry,” I mumble through my hands. “I’m so clumsy, and I wasn’t--”

I’m interrupted by Victor’s strong hand grabbing my wrist. He pushes my legs off his shoulders and pulls me towards him in a sitting position. 

“Hey... _ Hey. _ Look at me.” he says, tilting my chin with his hand. Our eyes meet and I can see his expression soften. 

We stare at each other for a few moments in silence. 

“I’m not stupid, I know you’re afraid that you’re going to screw something up during this...activity.” 

My face flushes again as Victor continues talking in a low, tired voice. 

“All you have to do is try and keep still. I know you’re a bit uncoordinated, so I’m not expecting you to keep still all the time. It’s you...so I’ll enjoy it regardless of how many times you accidentally shove me in the face.” 

“S-sorry. Please don’t think any less of me. I know you...don’t really like me very much.” 

Victor rolls his eyes. “If I didn’t  _ like _ you...I wouldn’t be doing  _ this _ .” He pulls me towards him and captures my lips in a brief, but breathtaking kiss before trailing scorching kisses across my jaw to my earlobe. 

“Or...this.” he whispers before taking my earlobe between his teeth and pulling softly on it. I moan louder than I meant to as he moves down my body with his mouth, each kiss even more sensual than the last. He’s between my legs again as he strokes my outer thigh, while his other hand tangles in one of my own. 

Our eyes meet as he licks my center slowly. His gray eyes are intense with lust...and deep affection. As his tongue touches my clit I close my eyes and allow the sparks of pleasure wash over me as Victor swirls his tongue around the small nub. 

The noises coming from my mouth were seemingly involuntary as Victor’s tongue begins to find other spots to make me squirm. He lets go of my hand to steady my shaking legs as he pumps a finger inside. 

Victor’s name spills from my lips again and again as he adds a second finger and his tongue zeroes in on my most sensitive area. The noises he makes while he fucks me with his tongue are sinful enough to enhance my arousal. My orgasm arrives quickly, though when it comes, Victor doesn’t slow his assault. I’m soon pushed into another explosion of pure blinding,  _ screaming _ pleasure. 

As I come down from my high, Victor gently kisses his way up my body, a contrast to the scorching kisses that brought him to my center. When he finally reaches my shoulder, I feel him smile against the skin.

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just thought of something amusing.” Victor pecks me on the lips gently. 

“Care to share?” Our breath mingles together as my question hangs unanswered. Victor closes the distance between us and we kiss for a very long time. We kiss for so long, that the once strong taste of my essence in Victor’s kisses fades until only Victor remained. 

During our make-out session, Victor flips me over him, cupping my waist firmly. 

“Tighten your legs around my waist.” he whispers against my lips. “Arms around my neck. Be careful.” I secure my legs and suddenly Victor stands up, securing my rear with his strong hands. I’m pressed up against the elevator opening. 

Victor kisses me again, molding his chest to mine. When the kiss breaks, he leans his forehead against mine. He pulls down his underwear, kicking it off and takes a deep breath.

“I’m going in, alright?” I nod silently and he presses me harder against the elevator as he slowly enters me with a soft groan. I tighten my arms around his neck as he props up my legs that are secured around my hips with his strong arms. 

Victor’s movements are slow and controlled at first but once he finds the spot inside of me that causes me to jolt, his movements begin to pick up. He braces me against the elevator door as he pounds into me again and again. It doesn’t take long for me to reach another orgasm. 

I feel my back slide down the elevator thanks to the sweat on my body. The mirrored walls of the elevators begin to fog as Victor continues to thrust into me. My eyes wander over to Lucien’s frozen form for just a moment before I close my eyes and concentrate on not sliding off Victor’s sweaty torso. 

Victor braces his forehead against my shoulder as his movements become less controlled. 

“God, I wish this wasn’t the last time.” he mutters under his breath, barely audible and my heart sinks. This incident has shown me a completely different side of Victor; a side that I probably wouldn’t ever see again once we get rescued. 

The speed of Victor’s thrusts begin to quicken even more as he nears his orgasm. When he reaches it, he pushes me over the edge along with him. We slide to the ground sweaty, panting and thoroughly satisfied. 

Victor pulls me into his lap and kisses me again, with a gentle passion that could only be achieved in the afterglow of sex. 

We stare into each other’s eyes in silence for a few moments. Victor breaks the silence.

“______…..I...I…” He closes his eyes and sighs.

“You what?” 

Lucien’s voice startles both of us. Victor’s face quickly forms into a scowl as he secures an arm around my waist in a way that four of his fingers were sticking out at Lucien and his thumb was tucked into my side. 

Lucien cooly raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

“So...I see you two have been busy while I was asleep.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“What was that expression you used earlier, Victor? ‘ _ Going at it like a couple of rabbits _ ,’ was it? Seems a bit hypocritical in hindsight, don’t you think?” 

“Shut up, Professor.” Victor says through clenched teeth. His grip on me tightens. 

Lucien laughs and shakes his head. “You know, Victor, it’s perfectly alright to call me by my first name instead of my title. We’ve been quite...intimate over the past few hours after all.”

“No thanks, Professor. I don’t plan on getting any more...intimate with you in the near future.” 

An awkward silence fills the air for several minutes. Finally Lucien clears his throat. 

“Why don’t all three of us get some rest, hm? You two put on your undergarments at the very least. Just in case we’re woken up unexpectedly tomorrow. We should also huddle together for body heat since we keep waking up.” 

My last few hours of captivity are spent in warmth as Victor and Lucien place me between their half naked bodies. Both boys steal a couple of gentle, sleepy kisses. Nothing is said, other than a quiet “Goodnight” before the three of us fall into unconsciousness. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Someone’s phone alarm blares. 

I groan and bury myself deeper in Lucien’s chest. Victor sits up and presses a button, silencing the irritating sound.

“What time is it?” I mumble.

“Five thirty.” Victor says. He pulls on his pants, and begins to rebutton his shirt. 

I groan and beckon him back to me and Lucien. “Come back here...we have time to snuggle.” 

“Yes, but we should get dressed just in case we fall asleep again. Don’t want to be found in a compromising position.” 

“He has a point.” Lucien murmurs softly. He lifts my chin with a finger and kisses my lips, before he disengages from our embrace to dress himself. 

My stomach growls. The moment I get out of here, I’m going to a nice breakfast place and spending the next couple of days at home alone with my cat. 

I pull on my skirt and blouse before laying down again, using my purse as a pillow. Eventually Lucien joins me on the floor, fully dressed, minus the tie, which he slung in preparation under his collar. He pulls me back into his chest and kisses my temple. 

Victor is fully dressed: tie and all and is scrolling through his phone with full attention. 

“Victor...come back to bed.” I whine sleepily. Victor looks up from his phone and gives me a soft smile. 

“You mean back to the floor?” 

I roll my eyes. “Whatever. Just come back here. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase.” 

Victor chuckles and taps his phone a few times. “Alright, alright. Just let me set another alarm for six forty-five. People start coming into the studio around seven, right?” 

“Mhm...Now come over here.” 

“My, my, aren’t you bossy this morning.” Victor lays down on his side and leans close to kiss my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. I blush. It’s still weird seeing this affectionate side of him. Though, judging by the things Victor said during our last time together, it’s highly possible Victor was going to distance himself from me and return to his normal sarcastic self after we’re rescued. 

The thought made me pull him even closer as he kisses me carefully while Lucien buries his face in my neck. Victor breaks the kiss and presses his lips to my forehead as he pulls me into a forward embrace, while Lucien supports my back. I bury my face into Victor’s shirt and close my eyes. The unasked question hung silently in the air: What were the three of us? I’ve had some casual flings before but...there was nothing casual about the emotion that Victor displayed while he made love to me. There was genuine affection in his eyes and it made my knees weak. 

Lucien was harder to figure out. While he’s always been something of a flirt, I always thought that was just how he acted towards girls. Earlier Victor had claimed that Lucien was manipulating us and now that my head is clear, it made sense, from his perspective. At the same time...I could also see why Lucien suggested sex as a way to get our minds off being trapped, despite the now obvious emotional consequences with Victor. 

The tension between the three of us was thick even before Victor and Lucien started bickering. I probably would’ve gone crazy if I had to listen to that all night. 

My body aches all over. I roll my neck back and forth a little to alleviate the stiffness. 

“Your body must be pretty sore.” Lucien softly murmurs in my ear. His hands move to my shoulders and his thumbs begin to expertly massage the muscles in my neck. I moan softly. 

“When we get out of here, it’s probably a good idea to get some rest in an actual bed.” Lucien murmurs. His voice lowers and softens. “Maybe...I can join you. Just to sleep, of course.” 

“I’m pretty sure she’d rather be alone after spending all night with us, Professor.” mutters Victor. 

“You could always join us, Victor. The more the merrier.” 

“I’ll pass. I have work to do.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I...would actually rather not have company over after this, Lucien.” I mutter quickly under my breath. “Maybe another time.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll be at home next door if you need anything.”

“Wait a second you live next door to ____!?”

“That’s right. We’re next door neighbors.”

Victor sighs heavily. “Perfect...that’s just  _ perfect _ .”

“Alright that’s it.” I untangle myself from both Victor and Lucien and stand up. Both boys also stand up, with twin looks of confusion on their faces. 

“Lucien. Stop trying to piss Victor off. It may be funny to you, but it’s getting really  _ really _ old. Victor. The jealous thing? You’re aware that I had just as much sex with _ you _ as I did with Lucien, right? Grow up. Both of you.” 

“You’re right. I’ve been acting childishly and I apologize.” says Lucien with a sheepish smile. 

Victor says nothing, but he rolls his eyes and avoids all eye contact with me. There’s a hint of a blush in his complexion.

I sigh in relief. It felt nice to get all of that off my chest.

“Now can both of you please stop goading each other and just cuddle me?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm blares at 6:45 and Lucien, Victor and I dust ourselves off from the floor. Lucien fixes his tie and Victor pulls on his suit jacket. Both boys look like they hadn’t spent the entire night trapped in an elevator while I looked like a haunted mess with bad hair. 

It doesn’t take long for us to hear people start coming into work. Lucien smirks at me and loosens his tie.

“_______. Come over here for a second.” Lucien grabs me by the arm and pulls me against the far corner of the elevator, smashing his lips against mine. 

Lucien presses me against the elevator and releases my lips. He kneels down in front of me and places his head under my skirt. I feel him push aside my panties with his fingers and suddenly his mouth is on me, hot, wet, and relentless. 

His tongue attacks my clit over and over again and it doesn’t take very long for Lucien to push me over the edge. I cover my mouth as my walls break. Victor is at the other end of the elevator staring at us, his mouth wide open in shock. 

Lucien fixes my panties, and retreats out from under my skirt. His hair is mussed and his facial expression can only be described as smug as he stands up and dusts himself off. 

The elevator lurches downward and my heart, which was still racing from the surprise oral sex session, began to race faster with anticipation. Finally, I was going to get out of here and see people who weren’t Victor or Lucien!


End file.
